Simply Molly
by Go stick your head in a toilet
Summary: She's practical, she's a bit moody, she's down to earth, she doesn't like anime, and somehow she wound up in the Yu Yu Hakusho world by getting lost in the woods of Lake Michigan on a school field trip. She's Simply Molly.[non yaoi, cannon pairings]


_**Simply Molly**_

_ Chapter 1: Molly gets Lost in the Forest_

_**SM**  
_

Molly Thompson didn't want to go on the field trip to the National Park. It was silly and uncalled for, she wasn't attending a Performance Art's school to go to a stinking forest. Her younger sister, Sandy, couldn't be more excited since she was an artist. According to her it was the most opportune moment to draw or gain inspiration.

At the moment the two sisters, who were staying with their older brother Bryan and his wife, Stacy, were riding in one of the million taxis in Chicago. The school had called its small alumni and told them that it was free dress day.

The older brunette, Molly, was clad in simple jeans, a sweatshirt with 'Save the Whales' on it, and a yellow ribbon tying her hair back. Of course the only regulated thing she had to wear were sneakers or some form of comfortable walking shoes. Looking over she noticed Sandy wearing a long sleeved shirt, and jeans two sizes too big for her emaciated body. No she was not anorexic, just had a very fast metabolism.

Where Sandy was model thin, Molly was lean and the normal weight. Sighing Molly spoke," You're going to get cold, it's already October."

"Like I give a crap."

"Fine then die of hypothermia for all I care!"

"Just don't come to my funeral and I'll rest in peace."

"You're a bitch you know that?"

Sticking her tongue out Sandy retorted," Takes one to know one!"

Molly scoffed," Like that's original you cartoon loving freak."

"It's called anime you idiot!"

"Will you two shut the hell up? God damn."

The last comment was made by Bryan, who had stopped at a red light and whirled on them until it turned green again. Both girls hmphed, Molly glared daggers at her brother while Sandy glared accusingly out the window.

"Just because you're older Bryan doesn't give you the right to boss us around!"

Bryan laughed out loud," Of course it does, especially since you're both staying at my house, riding in my car, I'm the Hitler in this play."

Snorting Molly said," You couldn't be Hitler, your more like a rejected Easter bunny."

Quiet laughter could be heard in the passenger seat, all three siblings looked toward Stacy who was trying to contain her laughter. Waving them off with her hand she let the laughter threatening to bubble out come out into the open.

"Stace you okay?"

Nodding Stacy looked at her husband," It's just you three are too funny! It's always Moll and Sands who start it then you come in and try to stop it. Only it's always you who gets bashed in the end. Too funny."

Bryan scowled. Molly and Sandy put on a Cheshire cat smile. Stacy continued to laugh before it soon died out. The light turned green and all parties fell silent for the remainder of the trip, at some point Sandy pulled out a small sketchpad and started doodling. Glancing over Molly's celery eyes took in what she was doodling,_' That anime crap she's obsessed with.'_

Sensing someone was looking Sandy looked up, but Molly turned quickly enough to pretend she was looking out the window. Shrugging slightly the youngest sibling went back to work.

Pulling into the parking lot of the National Park, Molly drug herself out of the door slowly. Sandy bounded out the door in a sudden ungraceful leap. Kids and Teens were littered all over the place in small groups.

"I'll be back to pick you guys up at the school, around eight," One arm hugging his sisters Bryan waved and got back into the car. Stacy kissed both girls on the cheeks, hugged them, and then followed suit. The car tore off out of the parking lot and down the street. Sandy and Molly parted ways after checking in with the head teacher, Mr. Sparks.

Wandering toward her group of friends Molly entered the circle," Hey guys."

Choruses of 'Hey Molls!' and 'What's up chicky?' reached her ears and the brunette had to smile.

"So are you psyched or what Molls!" Bridget Julius bounced on the balls of her feet.

Her friends sighed at how enthusiastic the blonde was, it didn't fit her looks at all. She was a classic beauty, and yet her personality was like a 5-year-old about to go to Disney Land. Bridget Julius was walking irony.

Molly shrugged helplessly," Not really. Nature walks aren't really my _thing_."

"Seriously, now let's saw it was a mall walk. Then maybe I'd be a bit more enthused as you Bridge," chimed in Desiree Hopkins, rubbing her cool hands together. Her skin pebbled mercilessly," Great goose bumps just another thing I need to kick off the day."

"Oh stop your whining."

"Me thinks you need to shut your pie hole Bridget before I kick your ass."

Molly shook her head, she wasn't awake enough for this," Guys make love, not war."

The blonde and red head's faces scrunched up in disgust, Desiree pointing out," That's nasty and uncalled for."

"Yea, but it shut you two up didn't it?"

"True but…"

"No buts!"

"No ass's either."

The comment caught Molly and Desiree off guard as the both turned and looked at the guilty comment maker. Blinking innocently Bridget cocked her head to the side," What? We were talking about butts ne?"

"Bridge I love you, you're so… how you say it," dramatically pausing Desiree rubbed her forehead and continued," blonde."

"HEY!"

Bridget glared accusingly at her laughing friends, as they slapped high five's.

"_Attention alumni, please meet at the foot of the trail for instructions, thank you," _a voice droned, the ever-monotonous teacher, Mrs. Smith. The alumni of Chicago Performing Art's School dragged themselves, or skipped merrily over, to the teachers that had gathered at the mouth of several trails.

Mrs. Smith put the loud speaker thing to her lips and droned on after the students arrived_," Everyone is to stay within the National Park boundaries and follow all rules. Meaning, no littering, no fires no picking the wild plants, no feeding the wild life, et cetera. Remember you are representing the school at all times you are here. Oh and stay on the marked trails. Turn in all electronics to Mr. Sparks and other things. Report back around lunch, and then we'll turn you loose again. Use the buddy system, or group system whatever. Have fun and remember the rules!"_

At the end of the speech everyone mumbled and grumbled and started off toward the ominous woods. The trio, or rather Molly and Desiree trudged toward one of the trails as Bridget bounced along a few feet ahead. Most people had taken path the veered off to the sharp right, who knows why, but they did. Bridget, being as the only one who wanted to go and dance with the woodland creatures among the wild flowers, was the self-designated trail picker. So they went with the least populated trail.

The fall colored trees let patches of sun through as the three walked along. Bridget would stop occasionally to look at stuff, and even Molly was starting to enjoy herself, a bit. She still didn't want to be here, but couldn't help but feel slightly happy.

"Umm so what time is it?"

Bridget was answered by silence, as the three each in turn looked at each other. Desiree sweatdropped," Did anyone bring a time like device at all?"

Again silence.

"We're screwed," bluntly said Molly as she dropped her head.

Great they were in the middle of the forest, on some god-forsaken path, and in the past hour it seemed that the students had started to dwindle on this particular path. And to make matters worse Molly had to go to the bathroom, really, really, bad. The breeze blew her fringe into her eyes, and Molly pushed it back quickly.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Then _go_."

"Umm how about no. You're both standing there and unlike some people I don't drop my pants in public when the need arises."

Desiree snickered and spoke," Lord only knows who would want to see that."

"Haha, not funny," dryly stated Molly, before picking herself up off the rock she seated herself on.

Bridget sighed," Just go find a bush or something out there. We won't look, we're not pervs unlike some people we know. And I think we're far from being lesbian."

"Unless there's something you need to tell us Des," coyly stated the brunette.

Desiree huffed," Oh just go to the loo would ya?"

"As you wish my fair lesby!" before Desiree could whack her or retort, Molly waltzed off the trail and into the underbrush. Snickering to herself she continued to walk, trying to gage how far she had to go without being seen.

Pushing aside tree branches she continued to march far off from the trail attempting to stay in a straight line, but had to veer off at a certain spot, because of the brook. The rushing water just made it all the more worse and who knows what could be lurking around there. And she did not feel like tangoing with a bobcat or grizzly bear at that moment at all.

The brunette pondered the idea,_' Like I would tango with any kind of animal, ever. Especially a bear or bobcats… talk about scary. And the fact I can't tango with a crap.'_

Finally settling on a spot, far away from the trail or any possible people that could see the brunette did the bathroom business. As she got up a thought occurred to her," Where the hell am I?"

Slapping her forehead, she drug her hand down her face slowly as she continued to talk to herself," Crap, I forgot to put up a marker. Shit, shit, shit. God you can be so stupid Molly."

Muttering to herself she turned around in a circle assessing her options before marching off into a general direction that she thought she came through. The mantra of 'shit' kept playing through her mind as she got herself time and time again. Molly was on the verge of tears, she didn't like the forest, it was freaky, actually saying it was freaky was putting it mildly. Leaning under a stray branch, the brunette rubbed her eye and blinked away any type of tear.

"Great, this is just the type of thing you hear about all the time. Teenage girl gets lost in woods, only to be kidnapped by a psycho killer," stopping a minute a look of fear passed over her face," Or eaten by a rogue animal, or dying from some foreign disease…"

Swallowing hard she pressed forward and hummed a tune under her breath, trying hard to keep her head cleared. Only a matter of time before she saw a path and then she'd be safe, be able to navigate herself back to civilization. Or a search party person would find her. Yes, all those things could happen as well.

"Sure is dark in here," Taking a step forward she felt tingly all of a sudden as a ripple went through her body, jumping slightly in surprise she spun around," That was weird."

Shrugging it off she walked onward, keeping her eyes on her feet and the area around her. Nothing looked familiar at all. Nothing, nada, zip. Looking up from her feet she saw a light at the end of the forest tunnel. Literally there was a little hole of light peeking at her, grinning like an idiot she sprinted toward the opening. Finally maybe something good!

Laughing at her fortune Molly didn't realize the root sticking up out of the ground, her sneakered foot caught on it, and she did the infamous face plant into the soft floor. Groaning she picked her head up," Ow…"

The brunette lay there for a few seconds before, something right next to her head caught her eye. There was a foot right next to her, a blue foot. Blinking a few times she looked up and was greeted by a blue _thing _staring at her. It was short maybe the size of a toddler, it had horns, a tuft of white hair, and the largest eyes Molly had ever seen. No matter how cute it was the 15-year-old sprung up fast and screamed. And fell back onto her butt trying to step back.

The blue thing screamed as well. And together they screamed. Jumping to her feet the brunette backed up quickly, the thing mirrored her as it backed up.

"Don't kill me!" Molly pleaded, though if she were in her right state of mind, she would have realized that the blue thing wasn't what she had to worry about.

"Don't kill me!" the blue toddler screamed back. Its voice was small, like a child's, but it was loud at the same time.

"Why would I kill you!?" The brunette put her hands up in a surrendering position. It copied her again. Gaining some confidence Molly stepped forward, the thing did the same. Startled she tripped backwards and knocked into something hard. Gulping she looked backwards and came face to face with a very large pack of blue abs.

"Oh my God…" her celery eyes traveled upwards and her gaze rested on a very, very large blue thing. Only this one wasn't adorable like the toddler like one. This one was gazing at her like she was dinner. Molly's face shrunk, and her eyes got big as she sucked in air quickly. The large blue giant was tensed and poised it seemed like.

Not being able to contain it any longer Molly screamed, her voice breaking, as she did the _flight_ method and sprinted like an Olympic champion. She vaguely realized that something was screaming right behind her, the only thing on her mind was the Blue Giant. Her vocal cords hurt as she took a deep breath and screeched loudly," I'm going to die!"

Blue Giant was right behind the teenager, and the other blue toddler thing was running beside Molly screaming and screeching whatever the girl was saying or doing. Bursting through the foliage the brunette looked wildly around for a hiding spot and sprinted off in a random direction. Seeing steps she lunged for them. Well at least now she found a trail… but now she was gonna get killed.

Oh, joy.

Taking three steps at a time Molly sprinted straight up the stairs cussing every step she took," Shit," step," Damn," step," Shit. Damn. Stupid damn shitty trip."

Blue Giant licked its lips and sprung into the air. Landing in front of the teen. It said something she couldn't understand. Coming to a screeching halt once again Molly screamed and took off down the steps, stumbling a lot. It was almost comical trying to get down the steps without dying by the Giant or tripping down them. Trying to keep her balance Molly had her forearms in a touchdown stance on the sides of her.

The little blue toddler copied.

Getting an idea the brunette spun around and headed straight for Blue Giant. The large blue thing stopped momentarily as she ran toward him at an alarming speed. Molly prayed this would work, as she neared him she sidestepped, spun, and ran up the stairs again. The giant blinked a few times before returning to the chase at hand. It put on a burst of speed smirking.

Seeing the top of the stairs almost jumped for joy. Seeing someone at the top she screamed," Get out of the way!"

Her legs ached, her heart was hurting, but yet she was going way too fast to stop at that point. Her foot collided with the last step and she zoomed past whatever person, people, were standing there. She couldn't really focus how many were there at the moment. She felt something jump onto her shoulder and lope it's arms around her neck.

"OH MY GOD!" Screaming in fright she launched her arms to the back of her and grabbed whatever was there as she came to a sudden stop. Bringing them in front of her she saw her mime thing. Speaking accusingly she shook the thing," You again!"

"Girl duck."

A voice spoke behind her, without thinking Molly threw herself to the ground. A few thunks, followed by some painful sounding howling were heard before it was silent again. Cautiously the brunette poked her head up and looked behind her. She sucked her cheeks in, a nervous habit, at what she saw. Blue Giant was in pieces on the ground and a small old woman with dull pink hair stood beside it.

Springing to her feet, Molly unconsciously hugged the blue toddler thing to her chest. Getting huffy she spat out," What the hell is going on!?"

_**SM**_

_So this is the end of the first chapter of Simply Molly! It's interesting to say the least. I really did enjoy writing it, and more characters will be introduced soon. So far only Genkai (if you didn't get it by the pink hair part then I'm sorry) has shown up. I'm sorry if I offended anyone by the lesbian comment, it's just me. _

_Toilet (plus the toilet gang)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way shape or form YYH, but I do own any type of OC mentioned in the story.**_


End file.
